Ash in Inuyasha's world
by Gothicfantasy
Summary: Ash Ketchum is sent through a portal by Arceus to protect man from a new creature's influence. Little does he know that he would have to trave l back 5000 years to the time of the demons before the animal Apocalypse and save the world along with the Inu gang and Seshy. Why does Rin blush so much !


**This is my first ever post on fanfiction so I will be mentioning two things**

 **1 No haters**

 **2 No judgements unless its constructive criticism**

 **3 No hate mails**

 **4 I would love suggestions**

 **5 My stories will either be one shots or they will be short tales**

 **6 I prefer tales of Inuyasha and Pokemon and others... I don't have that many details to proceed with them.**

 **This tale is a crossover of Inuyasha and Pokemon. This maybe a short introduction but I want to know what all you expect from the story and how many would read it. So my updates will depend on the reviewers but before I start I have one story I can't seem to find anywhere in Inuyasha. It is a story where Kagome who loves Seshy gets together with him and later she is found out by Inu and she somehow dies and Seshy can only bring her to life by his sword if he agrees to share her with Inu and they become a threesome spending time together in Seshy's personal cave and stuff and how they stimulate each other and stuff like that and then it comes to a place where they go to the demon village to shop and the two demons want to mate with our miko and so on... This takes place in the feudal era and is a tale where there is a lot of modern sexuality and a twist of brotherly love and love itself. If you foiind the story do let me know. Tell me pretty please with a cherry on top with sprinkles and lots and lots of icing. Much obliged guys.**

 **So you know the crossover- check**

 **You know the characters- oops well Ash is sent back to the Feudal era and all his pokemon can enter the era through a portal through time – ok now check**

 **You know the mission – it's a dual mission of stopping Naraku and the Team Rocket merger literally ! – check**

 **You know the mission – seal the portal after destroying evil – check**

 ** _First things first, Ash can't start directly in Inu's world so this chapter is how he gets there. Another thing, I was influenced by many other writers so some of their influences might have rubbed off on my work as I write so hope it fits and please no flames. Much obliged!_**

 ** _Note: Due to his winning the Kalos circuit he can now have 10 Pokemon with him. He had sent Sceptile and Gengar back home ahead of him. As they required more rest than his other Pokemon at that time. He trains his Pokemon now like the training scenes in the Greatest there was or ever will be by Dear Slowly. Do check the book out its awesome. Ok so next we see the enigma berry being put to good use as well when the situations are needed especially with what comes later on._**

Chapter 1

Ash has just won the Kalos league and was returning home to Pallet Town when the ship he was travelling on got lost at sea in a storm. Our hero wakes up sometime later and finds himself near the Fire Island of the Orange Islands. He looked around and the ship captain decided to disembark on Fire Island. Ash got down and decided to explore the island completely as the last time he was there He only had time to escape the collector's ship and collect the fire orb of the titans. He still remembers the parts of the prophesy especially why he decided to do what he did "Alone his song will fail and the earth shall turn to ASH." (The movie-the prophesy by Melody on the Orange Islands). He shakes his head to get back to the present and starts scaling up the volcano. He radios the captain and tells that he would be staying here for a few days and he continues climbing till he reached the first cave. He took a short break and sent out his current team – Pikachu, Charzard, Dewdong, Crystal Onyx, Shiny Ninetails, Milotic, Gardevoir and Dragonite. They had an hour of training and they all worked on agility, speed, defence and offence as well as strength training as well as type disadvantage training. Soon they stopped and had their lunch and Ash returned his Dewdong, Milotic and his Gardevoir. Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder as usual and Ash climbed up on Dragonite and asked him to take him up to the edge of the volcano. Dragonite flew up and Charzard joined them letting out puffs of smoke and flame as the volcano raised his fire power. Soon they reached the summit of the volcano and Ash saw the throne of Moltras and next to it sat Moltras starring at a portal which is greenish blue in colour. Ash called out to Moltras and slid down the summit to catch up with her. She looked at him and waited for him to reach her before returning her attention to the portal infront of her. (Ash has a Moltras on his team which is actually this one's daughter). Ash looks at the portal and peeps through it to find another place which is surrounded by nature and at the end of the stretch of land was something like a cliff. He looked up and saw white snow peaks a bit away from him. He went back to Moltras and saw a grunt hiding and trying to contact someone through his pokegear but he got no response what so ever. Ash knocked him out and asked Moltras to guard the passage and let nothing in. Ash then leaves promising to come back as soon as he could.

 **So I started the story with him winning the Kalos league and becoming the pokemon master as I wanted review inputs on the Pokemon Ash has and when all you want to see them used. Ash will always have Pikachu though. No change there. And review what kind of pairing you all want though I am planning on an Ash and Rin pairing. The rest of the Inu cast in is your hands. I personally like Sessy Kagness but its your choice. So review to let me also know if I should continue or not. See you next time! Sorry if the chapter is smaller than the author note or if you think the chapter is no good. The story gets better. I promise.**


End file.
